


A Bracing Cup of Tea [Story + Podfic]

by blackglass, idellaphod



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Colonels who are late with their paperwork don't get the good tea. Written by blackglass and performed by blackglass and idella.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	A Bracing Cup of Tea [Story + Podfic]

Length: 1:59  
Download (right-click and save) as an [mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20bracing%20cup%20of%20tea.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

“Your tea, Colonel.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Roy said absently, accepting the cup and taking a sip...and then nearly spitting it back out. He chanced a look at Hawkeye, who returned his gaze placidly. He swallowed the tea with great effort. “That’s an...unusual choice,” he said, voice just the slightest bit strained.

“A new import from Xing. I thought you might like it.”

Roy set the cup down carefully, clearing his throat. “It’s quite...bracing.”

“Mmm.”

Roy scrutinized her. Hawkeye’s serene expression gave nothing away. He sighed. 

“Am I in trouble?”

Hawkeye raised a brow. “What do you think, sir?” she said, all mildness. 

He was definitely in trouble.

“Is this about the late reports?”

“Not just the late reports, sir,” said Hawkeye, looking pointedly at the clock on the wall. 

Roy winced. “So...the late reports _and_ being late every morning this week.”

Hawkeye didn’t respond verbally. She didn’t have to. Her expression was...quite speaking. 

Roy sighed. “I’ll get right on those reports for you, shall I?”

“Thank you, sir.”

“And then perhaps I can get some sugar with this tea?”

“We’ll see, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "Audio Garden" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020.


End file.
